


In Flight

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe Hogwarts AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day AU Challenge, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe go for a flight.





	In Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based off theavengingcannibal’s prompts on Tumblr.

  
It’s sixth year that it becomes official that they’re going out. Ben can practically hear the whispers, that he’s a loser and that Poe is too good, far too good, for someone like him. Too perfect. Because Poe’s beautiful and Ben’s awkward and skinny and too tall and just about everything —

  
Not that Poe seems to care. Ben doesn’t know what he did to deserve such devotion, but after the numerous things that have happened to him, he feels safe with Poe.

  
They’re out on the grounds, near the Quidditch pitch, and Poe’s holding Ben’s hand and for once, Ben’s hand doesn’t feel too big. His hand, instead, feels just right.

  
Poe hasn’t brought his broom. Instead, they’re using Ben’s. One would ask why they didn’t go to Madame Puddifoot’s, but Poe insisted he wanted to make it special.

  
“You know we’ll get caught, won’t we?” Ben says.

  
Poe smiles. It’s a smile that Ben wishes that he appreciated more. “We don’t have to be.”

  
They take off. And even shooting up into the sky, Ben can’t believe how beautiful the view is. Poe’s clinging to him, arms around his waist, and Ben leans back into him, knowing that they’re together in this flight, and will always be.


End file.
